Disposable diapers and cloth diapers for the absorption and containment of urine and other bodily excrements are generally known in the art. Disposable diapers have been convenient, but are costly and present environmentally adverse consequences.
Cloth diapers with flushable components have been developed, but continue to be inconvenient, bulky, and present unsanitary conditions because of inadequate construction of the diaper. Cloth diapers are often used in conjunction with waterproof plastic pants to provide some protection against leakage. Unfortunately, adding this additional element does not generally solve the longstanding waste constraint and disposal difficulties.